peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 January 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-01-04 ; Comments *Peel thanks readers of City Limits and the NME to voting his show as the best radio show of 1988. *Peel mentions the indie music television series Snub TV and says the House Of Love will appear on it. *Peel mentions a listener named Mary complaining to him on his comments about the 1988 Festive Fifty as being conservative and that she suggests Peel should leave the Zimbabwe tracks to Andy Kershaw, which Peel replied 'Mary, you broken my tired old heart'. *Peel mentions that the 1988 Festive Fifty is published in the NME. *The first of the Rich 200 tapes includes edited highlights of this show, which are available by the symbol § . Sessions *Chills #3, recorded 18th December 1988. Available on 3CD Box Set Secret Box on Definitive Music cat no DM00. *Sandie Shaw only session, recorded 27th November 1988, repeat, first broadcast 05 December 1988. Available on album Cool About You: The BBC Sessions 1984/1988 on RPM cat no RPM 181. Tracklisting *Front 242: Circling Overland (LP - Front By Front) Red Rhino''' @''' *Pioneers: Long Shot Kick De Bucket (12" - Pressure Drop) Mango *Chills: Part Past Part Fiction (session) *More Fiends: Dodge The Bullet (LP - Yo Asphalt Head) Rave *808 State: Let Yourself Go (12" - Let Yourself Go / Deepville) Creed @''' *Sandie Shaw: Cool About You (session) *Sore Throat: Horrendous Cut-Throat System (LP - Unhindered By Talent) Meantime *Pixies: Hey (v/a 7" - The Sounds Machine EP 1) Sounds *Otis Redding: These Arms Of Mine (3xCD - The Otis Redding Story) Atlantic *Chills: Christmas Chimes (session) *Ed Hall: Cracked (LP - Albert) Boner *Papeete Players: Taaretu (v/a LP - Music Of The South Seas! - A Visit To Tahiti, New Zealand, Rarotonga) World Record Club :(JP: 'A couple of years ago the Papeete Players moved to the United States Of America and invested in some amplification and so forth and now they sound like this') '' Peel attempting a sense of humour by stating that the Papeete Players, a Tahitian musical group have become like Beowülf, a hardcore punk band from America. *Beowülf: Plastic People (LP - Lost My Head... But I'm Back On The Right Track) Caroline *Sandie Shaw: Flesh And Blood (session) *Gitugi Young Stars: Mama Sera (album - Gitugi Young Stars Singing In Kikuyu) Gitugi Young Stars ''(Kenyan record) *Husker Du: Chartered Trips (LP - Zen Arcade) SST *Grant Hart: 2541 (12") SST SST 219 §''' *Prince Far I / Singers & Players: Water The Garden (v/a compilation album - Pay It All Back Volume 2) On-U Sound ON-U LP 42''' §''' *Chills: Effloresce And Deliquesce (session)' §' *Todd Terry Project: It's Just Inhuman (album - To The Batmobile Let's Go) Sleeping Bag SBUKLP 2''' § '''@ *Buck Naked: The Wire Head Conspiracy (v/a LP - Paris Records - Made Up In Texas) Paris *Sandie Shaw: Girl Called Johnny (session) *Fini Tribe: Disturb (LP - Noise, Lust & Fun) Finiflex @''' *More Fiends: More Fiends Theme (album - Yo Asphalt Head) Rave RAVE 003 §''' *Bellemou & Gana El Maghnaoui: Milouda LP - [http://www.discogs.com/Various-Le-Monde-Du-Ra%C3%AF-The-World-Of-Ra%C3%AF/release/1134213 Le Monde Du Raï (The World Of Raï)] Buda Musique @''' *Unseen Terror: Burned Beyond Recognition (LP - Human Error) Earache *Chills: Dead Web (session) *Ciccone Youth: Making The Nature Scene (album - The White(y) Album) Blast First BFFP 28 §''' *DaVincis: Pull (12") Pink Moon *Sandie Shaw: Strange Bedfellows (session) :(JP: 'I'm afraid the only strange bedfellows I have these days are my own children when they wet their beds') *Latin Jazz Quintet: Milestones (v/a LP - Dance Juice Vol.3) BGP *Tracks marked''' §''' available on File 3 *Tracks marked''' @''' available on File 4 File ;Name *1) 1CDR0023984_BD02-19.mp3 *2) 1CDR0023985_BD02-16.mp3 *3) 1989-01-04 Peel Show R001.mp3 *4) 1989-01-xx Peel Show LE025 ;Length *1) 1:04:51 *2) 0:53:10 *3) 0:21:27 *4) 1:35:33 (52:12-1:16:43) (to 1:02:59 and from 1:06:29 unique) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) File created from R001 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *4) Created from LE025 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1989 Lee Tape 25 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3768/1) *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes